Long, Long Time
by Desdemonia15
Summary: One Sam Winchester had always watched the car, but what happens when watching the car is just as dangerous as hunting with his father and brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** don't own the storyline, don't have money, this is just a idea from my mind. But their still not mind….

Samuel Winchester looked down the long road, it was cold outside and he had the ever boring duty to guard the Impala. He hated doing that, but his older brother thought that it would be better if he did that, considering that Sam didn't like to hunt. Which their father had agreed to; so in the end, after Sam had fought with his father and brother to try and stay in the hotel and do his homework, and losing, here he was watching the car.

"Damn-it," he growled, why didn't his brother see that he didn't want to hunt. Ever since Sam could understand what his father was doing, Sam wanted to have a normal life. But every time he tried to be remotely normal, his father would just screw that up, it was like his father just wanted to ruin it. Thus Sam fight with his father, Dean, his older brother by four years, was on their father's side. This hunt Sam, Dean had always been on his side of these things, when they were younger Dean had wanted Sam to grow up normal. But now that Dean seemed to be gone, disappearing from Sam's fight to be normal.

_You know that your father and brother are helping people, think of all the people that would be dead now if they weren't doing what they are. _The whisper inside his head told him.

"Yeah I know that, but _I_ want to have a normal life. _I_ want to go to college. _I_ want to-" Sam stopped looking over his shoulder, there was a sound. He should have known better than to better than to get distracted from 'protecting' the Impala.

_Shh, don't let your fear show._ Sam normally would have chuckled at that, but how could he now, there was something watching him. He knew it, he could feel the evil eyes on him, he hated that feeling.

"Dean?" he whispered hoping that it was just a joke from his brother. But Sam was the unluckiest of the Winchester clan, the thing that was watching him was not his brother, it wasn't his father. Little did the youngest Winchester know that this was something that was going to change his life forever.

Dean looked over his shoulder, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He could feel it in his bones, and normally when he had that feeling, it meant something was wrong with the youngest Winchester. He looked at their father, they had left Sam at the Impala telling him that he needed to stay there.

"Dad?" Dean whispered, John, their father, looked at his oldest son. There was no reason for him to have a question, he had researched this creature into the group, they knew how to kill it in their sleep.

"Shh," John growled, he didn't need this now.

Sam looked around; the whispering wind chanted long forgotten tunes as it swept past him. The metaphor came so easily to him that he almost forgot what he was doing. He didn't want to break the eye contact he had with the woods but he didn't want to look away. The twigs seemed to stop breaking now.

_Don't let your guard down._ The whisper made Sam jump, he hated it when that happened. Suddenly time seemed to stop, as a man stepped out of the woods .

"Little Sammy Winchester all alone with the big bad demon." Vaguely Sam thought of the story of Little Red Riding Hood. But he shoved that thought away like the voice, and raised his gun, it wouldn't keep the demon away very long, considering the shells in it was filled with rock salt instead of the pellets. But it would hunt like a bitch. Without another moment's hesitation Sam shot, the demon didn't react as the rock salt hit him square in the chest. Sam only got to squeeze off another shot before the demon was in front of him, gripping his arms in a too tight grip.

Sam looked at the demon's meat; the demon was inside of this poor man. Sam knew that the human was probably dead inside of his own body, _Has to be a bad way to go._ Dean's voice echoed off the walls of his head. But the skin over the demon was handsome, tall, taller than Sam, who was 5'9 and still growing. The man's face was pale, maybe from years of working inside and not out? Sam didn't know, and didn't have time to really look any closer as he tried to shove away from the man, and failing. The man's grip so tight and restricting that Sam thought that his dad wouldn't be able to break out of it.

"Time to sleep, my little riding hood." The demon said, placing a gentle hand on Sam's forehead. Sam had been shocked with the demon's reference to him, but was even more shock when the hand had been placed on his forehead. It didn't take long for whatever magic that had been set forth to work on Sam to take him under. Because Sam's world seemed to fade into the black abyss of sweet nothingness.

Dean felt something shift inside him, he knew something was wrong, and he had to get his father out of his hunt and back to the Impala. The two hadn't heard Sam's gun shots, but Dean could almost feel that Sam was in trouble, and their father was so focused on the hunt that he didn't. That was when Dean made up his mind.

"Dad, I'm going to check on Sam, something's wrong." He said, turning on heel and running. Leaving John with unanswered demands, and orders for him to return and continue the hunt.

_Sammy._ Dean's thoughts didn't shift from his brother, as he ran on a mission to protect his little brother. _Sammy._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** don't own the storyline, don't have money, this is just a idea from my mind. But they're still not mine….

The sweet blackness seemed to be slowly fading, Sam could hear himself breathing, and he could smell the sweetness of some kind of unknown wood burning. He tried to go back into the nothingness and silence of unconsciousness. But the sound of someone walking around rousted from his sleep, vaguely he thought that Dean must be pacing, but why would he if they were back at the hotel. Were where they in before they got back to the hotel?

Questions formed inside of his mind quicker than he could humanly answer them mentally. Slowly he opened his eyes, his blurry eyes looked around him, and he was on a cot with a pillow under his head. He looked around him, looking for the sound of the person pacing. As the questions continued to assault him, were was Dean?

"De'n?" he ask softly, his head hurt, and Dean knew how to take the pain away. Dad couldn't do the things that Dean could.

"Far from it." Sam's eyes shot to where the voice was located, panic found its way into Sam's mind. Sam's blurry vision was getting better and he could see that it was the, Sam's thoughts seemed to completely stop. What was this man?

"What did you do with Dean?" Sam demanded pushing, or trying to, push himself up, but failing, there were handcuffs on his wrists connecting him to the cot. Where the fuck was he and how did he get here? Damn-it were was Dean and Dad?

_DEMON!_ The voice inside of Sam's head screamed at him, he jumped causing a strange look from the demon.

"You shouldn't be worried about Dean, if I were you I would be worrying about myself." Said the demon, he was smiling; Sam was trying to think straight but was failing.

_Sam don't let him scare you, that's what he wants._ The voice growled, Sam looked at the demon, or what he thought was the demon's blurry form. Sam tried to send the demon a glare that Dean would be proud of, but he just couldn't he felt like his face was frozen.

"Huh?" Sam ask, he didn't understand, his mind was still trying to caught up with him. He tried to shake his head to clear it but he couldn't more it, to Sam his head seemed too heavy.

"And here I thought that you were the smartest of the Winchesters, I think that the demon world has that wrong. You seem stupid to me." Said the man, Sam growled at him, the man smiled. Sam watched the form start to become clearer, Sam could see the details now. The man, it was the man that had attacked him while he was guarding the Impala.

"What the fuck are you talking about! Where's my family? What have you done with them?" Sam was slowly getting his bearings back; the room that held him was rather large. A fire place casted dancing shadows on the walls, a window showing the outside world fogged over from the heat of the fire. From Sam's memory of just before the demon Dean and his Dad had been in the woods he didn't know it they were hurt or not. Sam could fell his heart racing, what if they were bleeding to death in the woods alone. While he was here tied to a bed with a fire not 20 feet away, the demon seemed to since that the youngest Winchester was worried.

"Your family isn't important anymore," the demon paused, his plan was working nicely. He now had the youngest Winchester in his grasp. The older two Winchesters would never find them here, not while it was snowing outside. He had taken him to the middle of nowhere just for this reason.

"What?" tears were brimming in Sam's eyes, but he wouldn't let this demon see them. He had to get back to his family. "Where am I?!" Yelled Sam pulling on his restraints, the demon smiled, Sam could see that the demon was planning something, and he didn't like it.

"Samuel Winchester, I brought you here for a reason," the demon paused, he spoke slowly as if he was talking to a child. "My reasons being none of your concern, I could tell you but then what would be the fun in that?" the demon giggled, pulling out a knife, it was the one that John had given Sam when he was young.

"How'd-" Sam was cut off before he could even start the question. The demon turned his back on Sam, walking over to the far wall were a CD player was located; Sam was stocked when he heard the CD player start. The demon paused the CD;

"Listen to this Sammy-boy." The demon said smiling at the teen, "This will be the last thing that you will hear." The demon said playing the song, putting it on repeat. Then the demon made his way back over to Sam, pulling a table with him. On the table were tools that Sam had seen on work sights where his Dad and brother had worked. Suddenly the sound of a soft guitar came over the speakers, and after a moment, a woman's voice came over softly. Sam jumped, the volume was louder than he had originally thought.

_Love will abide, _

_Take things in stride_

_Sounds like good advice_

_But there's no one at my side _

_And time washes clean_

_Love's wounds unseen_

_That's what someone told me_

_But I don't know what it means_

_Cause I've done everything thing I know _

_To try and make you mine _

_And I think I'm going to love you for a long, long time._

Sam frowned; the demon was now standing over him, the knife hovering just above his shirt. Then in one smooth motion Sam's shirt was cut exposing Sam's chest to the warm air of the room. The knife was shinning in the dull, muted room.

When Dean had reached the Impala he saw that Sam's gun was lying on the gravel road. To his horror he could see where Sam had tried to fight whatever had attacked him. Dean's heart broke, he hadn't protected his brother, and he had wanted him to wait at the Impala. He thought that it would be safe; he truly thought that it would.

_I have to protect him, he's my brother, I have to get him back_. Taking a calming breath was hard enough, so how was he going to get his brother. He looked around him again, Sam was smart, he would have left Dean something to go on to find him if he could. But there was nothing but rocks and his gun.

Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket he had called their father. But hadn't gotten a answer, then he tried Sam's cell phone.

"_Dean Winchester."_ A voice whispered over his brother's phone, Dean looked at it, he needed his Dad here, and he would know what to do. Dean didn't, he couldn't think straight if Sam wasn't around.

"Who the fuck are you, where the fuck is Sammy. What have you done with my little brother?" Dean demanded, leaving no room for any other answer.

"_Tell Daddy that next time he feels the need to send my children back to Hell. That Sammy will be there waiting for them."_ The line went dead, Dean wanted to throw his phone, but he knew that it wouldn't help. Right now he needed their father.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I'm kinda new at this sooo….. The song that's in this story is rather old the name is _Long Long Time_ By: Linda Ronstadt. Once more thanks..


End file.
